


coming home

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: A Little Wonder Challenge, Betaed, Canon Compliant, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Room, Soft Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Ten is back from his time in Los Angeles for SuperM's debut and Johnny is just grateful to have a few days before Ten has to leave the NCT dorms to prepare for WayV.or: they're soft boyfriends and i can't do summaries
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 198
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	coming home

Johnny's half-awake when he feels the bed dip and the warmth of someone lying next to him. He cracks an eye open, holding in a groan of annoyance when he notices Ten's figure in the dark, trying to gently cover himself with the blankets. Johnny shifts, his body too heavy to do anything more than awkwardly arch his hips upwards, giving Ten the slack to tug the sheet free where it was bunched underneath. 

He's likely just gotten back from America, the SuperM debut finally over. Johnny finds some energy in himself to roll over and drop his arm over Ten, grunting at Ten's gentle laugh. It's the most beautiful sound in the world, but Johnny can't be bothered to hear it right now; he's too exhausted and just wants to get some rest. 

Ten's fingers drift through Johnny's hair, teasing his scalp and Johnny lets one of his eyes flicker open. He hadn't shut the curtains before he'd stumbled into bed, too tired from a day of constant gaming to be concerned with them and he's so grateful he did. 

Ten is the most ethereal being he's even seen; the moon makes his now blond hair glow, shimmering in the reflected sunlight. His skin seems unreal, like some pale being stepping out of some portal; he imagines this is what an elf must look like, or a faerie or something of the sort. And god, Ten's eyes. Those beautiful black pools of pure noir that just suck Johnny in and never let him out are so prevalent against the stark white sclera is striking, haunting, pulling Johnny out of sleep in mere seconds. He wishes he could freeze time and never let this moment end; he wants to spend the rest of this lifetime and many more just watching Ten in this stunning light, that makes him look like a god, a vampire, a fairy, anything. Anything mythical just fits Ten and Johnny slowly sits up, letting a breath out.

"God, you're fucking beautiful, Ten."

Ten looks shocked at the sudden movement and declaration of love from Johnny but he smiles, blushing softly. The pink tints that work their way up his cheek bones to the tips of his ears make Johnny fall ever so harder. He reaches out, ghosting his fingers over the colouring, making sure not to startle Ten but Ten ends up giggling. "That tickles."

Johnny leans down, pressing his lips to Ten's. Ten wraps his arms tightly around Johnny's neck and shoulders, holding him tightly to him. They stay that way, refusing to move, breathing each other in, the world around them crumbling before Johnny forces himself to lean back. Ten must be exhausted from Los Angeles, from the tour, from everything. 

"How are you?"

"I'm so tired, I feel like I ran a marathon, but god I'm still buzzing. It was so much fun. And god the advice Taemin-hyung has! Jongin-hyung helped me so much with my dancing and Taemin with my stamina. You should hear Baekhyun-hyung correcting lyrics even in English, debating on something is great or not. It was so much fun, Johnny, I'm so sad it's over."

Johnny smiles and raises his hand to gently push a lock of hair off Ten's forehead. "I watched it all, you looked like you were having fun, I'm glad you did."

"I can't wait for the album."

"Album?"

Ten covers his mouth, giggling. "Oops."

Johnny's heart soars as Ten rolls over, covering his face. He must be exhausted to have dropped information like that without meaning to. Johnny leans in, kissing across the back of Ten's neck and lays down next to him, wrapping an arm around him and cementing him against his chest. "Let's get some sleep, you can tell me about it tomorrow...right? When are you going back to China?"

"Not for a few days. We have a few days before we have to do anything. I'll be your roommate for a little while."

Johnny smiles and presses a kiss to the top of Ten's head, settling down. They move around a moment, fiddling with the blanket until they're both suitably covered before they drift off to sleep.

* * *

Having Ten as his roommate again, even for such a short time, it's one of the best moments. Johnny confirms this when he looks up from his college textbook and Ten is walking to the bed with a large tray of food. Johnny groans and lets his head thump against the wall. "You're the best, you know that?"

Ten grins and sits down, pushing Johnny's book out his lap with the side of the tray as he slides it over. "You've told me many, many times."

"And?"

"I only believe it coming from Taemin-hyung," Ten grins as he picks up a pineapple slice, grinning around it. "Do better."

Johnny rolls his eyes and places a hand over his heart in mock pain before he grins, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and starting on one of the bowls of ramyeon. They eat in silence, Ten checking his phone as they settle into an evening away from the rest of the NCT dorm. Johnny feels bad for a moment; he hasn't really checked in with Taeyong or Mark since they got back, but he only has Ten here for a few days until they go back to their long distance relationship. He's sure they'd understand, he muses, as the couple end up curled up together, watching some Netflix movie.

Johnny doesn't even know what they're watching if he was honest. He's so focused on Ten next to him, the small movements he makes, the soft rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. The small gasps as the plot twists. He hasn’t been this close to Ten for… he doesn’t remember how long. Between 127 and WayV coming back, and then Ten being recruited for SuperM, he thinks he’s seen Ten maybe for three days in the past  _ year _ . 

Ten is entirely focused on the film but Johnny couldn't care less. He lays there, head tilted to watch Ten. He takes in every single eyebrow scrunch, every time his mouth drops open slightly, every time his eyes blink more than once in surprise. He drags his eyes over every inch of Ten; he follows his jaw line, his cheek bones, his collar bones. They’re a little more prominent than usual and Johnny raises his hand, stroking across Ten’s cheek. “You eating okay?”

Ten blinks, startled out of the film before laughing. “Yeah, god, you should try and keep up with Taemin and Jongin as a dancer. It’s ridiculous. I think I lost thirty pounds just trying to keep up with them in casual dances.”

Johnny chuckles and lets his hand fall. His blood runs cold as it shifts Ten’s shirt, showing a bruise along his shoulder, in the crook of his neck. He swallows a little, ghosting his fingers over the black-purple mass. “W-What’s this?”

“Hm?”

“Do you have a hickey?”

Ten frowns and pulls his shirt down slightly before he shifts to look in the mirror in Johnny's wardrobe. He bursts out laughing. “Oh my god, no wait. Thank God Jongin recorded everything.”

He pulls his phone out, looking through a Kakaotalk group chat before he opens a video. 

It shows Ten and Lucas, blindfolded on the side of the villa pool, laughing at something. Whoever is holding the camera, Taemin, yells out for Baekhyun to not before Baehyun runs by on screen - Baekhyun really is like a wild puppy. He goes flying, slamming into Ten. Ten, disorientated twists and grabs the side of the pool, swinging himself round with the momentum, but, being unable to see where he’s going, slamming his shoulder into Lucas’ face. Both of them promptly fall into the pool, squealing before they bob up pulling off their blindfolds, Lucas with a slightly busted lip and Ten with an extremely sore shoulder. 

Johnny bursts into laughter, shaking his head. “So technically Lucas did give you a hickey but against  _ his _ will.”

Ten laughs and leans back. “I guess you could say that.”

Johnny gets up and stretches. “Yuta brought back this awesome bruise cream from Japan when he went to see his family.”

Ten smiles and Johnny disappears into the bathroom. He hunts through the medical cabinet, He pauses outside the door, a wicked little grin appearing on his face. He kicks the door open and jumps in, grinning at Ten’s wide eyed shock. “Heeeere’s Johnny.”

Ten promptly flips him off, huffing. “I’m going to burn your wardrobe down.”

Johnny kneels next to the bed, pouting for a kiss. “It was funny.”

“You’ve two seconds to back up and give me a proper apology for terrifying me or I break your nose.”

Johnny laughs, a little nervous, and presses a kiss to Ten’s stomach where his shirt rode up as he jumped. Ten scratches Johnny’s scalp, humming softly before Johnny gets up on the bed. He gently pulls Ten’s shirt up and helps him rearrange himself so he can lay down. Johnny gets access to the bruise, Ten gets to still watch his film. Johnny presses a gentle kiss to the back of Ten’s shoulder before he unscrews the tub and gently starts rubbing the cream into the bruise. 

When he’s finished, he wipes his slightly oily fingers across Ten’s chest. He huffs and throws his elbow back. Johnny pauses when he realises Ten is crying. “What? What’s wrong, did I forget you hated the feeling of-”

“-They left their back door open and the cat ran away.”

“Huh?”

Ten gestures to the film and buries his face in the pillow. Johnny chuckles softly and presses feather light kisses along Ten’s shoulders. “I’m sure they’ll find their kitty.”

“Oh my god, what if a new manager accidentally let Louis, Leon and Bella out?”

“Then I will personally  _ swim _ to China and kick said new manager’s ass before I invoke the entire fandom to find them.”

Ten sniffles before he focuses back on the film. Johnny gently drifts his fingers over Ten’s back, taking in every inch of him that he could. He’s got much more muscle definition now; he can feel how strong Ten is under the skin and his heart sours. He must be doing so much more dancing to have developed so much. He still looks so slender, a human form of Cinderella’s glass slipper and Johnny wonders  _ how _ he does it.

Ten doesn’t finish the movie, Johnny can tell when he falls asleep from the way Ten’s side his hand is resting on falters; it gives a few little jolts and then rises slowly, falling much more deeply as he drifts off.

Johnny lets his hand slip round to wrap around Ten’s waist before he reaches forward. He closes the laptop and struggles for a few minutes getting it onto the nightstand before he lays down. He lets his hand rest around Ten’s waist once more and lets himself drift off to sleep, his heart souring at the fact he’s been granted even a mere few days with his partner.


End file.
